


Love's Resolution

by Karin Yukimura (Karinpon)



Category: Scarlet Valse
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Candles, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, PVC, Penises, Romance, Trans Character, Visual Kei, Wax Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin%20Yukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's jealous rashness unlocks new vistas for his relationship with Kakeru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexsuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/gifts).



He’d never been in a genuine banquet hall before.

But Kakeru had learned to expect great things from Kiwamu’s wealth and generosity. It’s how the man gets people to pretend to like him, after all. He only wished that girl wasn’t here.

Apart from the loose yellow blouse, her petite form was clad tightly in jean-shorts, which were rolled up to expose the entirety of her spray-tanned thighs; and she’d found Kakeru on the balcony, where he’d gone precisely to escape her—why else would he be out in the freezing cold of the New Year’s Eve, rather than sitting inside for a hot meal? He wasn’t dressed for this weather, and neither was she for that matter.

“So there you are, Kakeru-dono. Why don’t you come inside? It’s cold out here.”

In fact, it was beginning to snow.

“You go in. I’m fine out here.” He thought he could wait her out; he _did_ wear more layers than she.

The girl had won a contest. That was how she got in: a stupid contest Kiwamu must’ve thought would be good PR or something. She wasn’t the only girl who had won, but she was the only girl who insisted on being close and speaking to Kakeru. She treated him like they were on a date. He couldn’t see her reaction to his curt dismissal, because he faced out over the railing of the balcony, watching the snow fall, collecting it in his big bleached hair.

She grabbed his arm. He jolted, and a wave of disgust washed over him. Then the door behind them slid open, and he turned to see who had come to his rescue.

Jun smiled, as he often did; but a certain twitch at the corners of his mouth indicated irritation. His long, layered, pink hair was straightened and tied into a single side-bunch, making him look girlier than usual; and he wore that sexy black dress he had for the recent band photo, with a short skirt exposing his thighs between the hem and his nylons. Hurriedly Kakeru pulled his arm away, and met his bandmate at the door, saying in a high voice, “Kakeru has important matters to attend, nya!” And he dragged Jun back inside, leaving the girl on the freezing balcony.

Then Jun took control, began pulling him, leading him into a corner of the hall, where Kakeru’s back ended up against a wall. There Jun spoke, his deep voice (of which he was embarrassed) barely above a whisper: “What were you doing with that girl?”

“Trying to get away,” Kakeru was honest. “You know I don’t touch them if I can help it.”

Suddenly Jun hugged him. It was startling, as when the girl had taken his arm; but the feeling that flared inside him now was quite different. A kind of warmth that you couldn’t get from a fire. His arms seemed to move of their own accord when they wrapped round Jun’s waist.

“Do you feel it, Kakeru-sama?” He whispered now, close enough for Kakeru to hear him just fine.

What did Kakeru feel? Besides that warmth, like being in a cosy place you don’t ever want to leave, perhaps with someone you love... he felt something rigid pressing his gut at a right angle, and it hid behind Jun’s skirt. “Feel... I feel comfortable with you, Junpon, like this.”

“I never told you this,” Jun whispered into his ear; “but I love you.” His embrace over Kakeru’s upper arms tightened; his erection might as well have been an iron bar—at this rate...

“Let’s leave this place, before _she_ finds me again. I want to talk about this more elsewhere—my flat.”

Jun allowed him to breath then, and kissed him, for the first time on the lips. Just to show he was serious, he thrust his tongue into Jun’s mouth. Jun moaned and pulled away. “Yes, let’s go to your place to talk this over. Kiwamu won’t miss us until tomorrow.”

So they nudged their way through the crowd where they had to, preferring to keep along the walls till they found the lift. Inside, alone together, they kissed again, tasted each other’s tongue. Kakeru’s hand wandered down, under Jun’s skirt, and gripped momentarily his prick, which was jutting completely out the top of lace panties. Jun drew his face back and protested, “Let go; the doors will open soon and who knows who’ll see us...”

And Kakeru let go. He knew not what had come over him. For years he had been close to Jun, closer perhaps than any of Jun’s relatives; it had seemed purely platonic, their obvious affection for one another. But since that awkward confession just minutes before, Kakeru lusted intensely for his friend. Was this triggered by the same feelings Jun had for him, being at last made clear? Maybe, he thought; a contagious disease, whatever this was. If certain requirements were met.

He’d have never been able to return the feelings of that girl, after all.

Outside, a white blanket thickened over the known world. Neither of them had come in a car, and it was too late to take the metro, so they trudged shivering to the nearest bus station. Jun still clung to his arm when they entered the station building, which was fortunately well-heated. Jun held onto him nevertheless.

Kakeru paid their fare by flashing his mobile phone at some stationary electronic device—he guessed this way of doing things made it easier than back when they could pay cash, but he still hadn’t grown fond of the change. They sat in two adjacent chairs to wait. Their bus would come in a few minutes, next year; for now the time was almost midnight on New Year’s Eve.

He had to flash his phone again when they got on the bus; a machine read the app and verified his fare. Cold, lifeless, mercilessly logical machines were on their way to ruling Nippon, Kakeru thought. Europe, too—at least the friendly parts. He sought comfort amid such contemplation by grasping Jun’s warm hand. They had managed to sit next to each other here, too.

They weren’t the only people on the bus, yet they garnered no stares from the senior citizens who rode with them, two of whom slept while the other must’ve been too preoccupied with his own problems to pay them any mind. The ride was relaxing on the lonely bus, and that probably owed much to the time of day—far from any rush hour—and to the time of year, when most people would be out drinking till the small hours of the morning.

“Happy new year,” Kakeru murmured. And Jun took his wrist and gave him a peck on the cheek. Anything more passionate and the awake old man might take notice and take issue, or suffer a heart attack.

Their stop came up before long, and they got off on the premises of the public housing estate where Kakeru lived. The groups of concrete slabs seemed ethereal under the frosting of this cloudy winter night—just enough of the moon remained uncovered to grace the scene with its spectral reflected starlight. They wouldn’t stay out in the cold to admire it though.

#

Once they were inside his fifth-storey flat (whose lounge room light had been left on) Kakeru closed and locked the door. A decisive severance from the rest of humanity, even as his head swam with uncertainty—not about his homo desires for Jun, no. Those were quite clear.

Especially now that the pink-haired okama knelt before him, clawing at his trousers. He unbuckled his belt to help things along. His boxer shorts were next to fall, revealing to Jun his rock-hard cock. Jun caught it in his mouth quickly; then his head bobbed, his wide lips sucked and smacked, and his tongue inspected every fold. Had he done this before, with another man?

Kakeru kept the question to himself. It didn’t seem important right this moment. He found himself stroking Jun’s head as he was gone down on; the silky hair had grown since last dye, so that it’d begun to show its black roots. He didn’t think he could hold back for even a minute longer.

Then Jun stopped. He stood and whispered, “Lie down on your back. I want to ride you.”

And so Kakeru did. The hardwood floor brought a fearful chill to his bare buttocks—he didn’t live in one of those centrally heated blocks; he just had a window unit, and he wasn’t even sure if he’d remembered to leave the heat on—but his erection persisted nevertheless, glistening as Jun squatted over it, holding his hips, the back of his panties probably hooked out of the way by his fingers.

Kakeru’s manhood touched Jun’s soft sphincter with its tip, then found itself slowly being devoured. Jun’s anus embraced him tightly, and sucked him ever deeper inside. The penetration made Jun whimper—it was the only way he could girlify his moans. He faced Kakeru as he impaled himself; Kakeru saw his cock, about equal in size to his own, and took hold of it. His free hand found Jun’s hip, and helped ease him down.

When he was in to the hilt, Jun grinned down at him; his knees lay on either of Kakeru’s sides, and he began to move. Subtly at first, rocking his hips back and forth. Then he leaned forward suddenly and his lips found Kakeru’s cheek as he began to pull himself off the organ. He let half of Kakeru out, then swallowed him all over again. It was only a second before their lips met, and their tongues played again.

Kakeru began thrusting, driving his cock to and fro in Jun’s firm anal sheath while their lips interlocked and he stroked Jun’s penis, sliding the foreskin easily along the thick shaft. Some of Jun’s masculine moans found their way into his throat; their timbre only made Kakeru’s heart pound with excitement. He’d always admired such voices, been jealous of them—his own seemed breathy and hollow—but now he realised what he lacked positively turned him on, at least when it resonated in Jun’s bony breast, now from time to time pressing against his.

With a whimper Jun ejaculated in his hand, much of the nectar escaping his grasp to stain his white shirt. He cared not (though in the back of his mind he thought of how Kiwamu, who had paid for it, might react if the stain survived a wash). Now Jun straightened up, looking worn out; unable to keep his smile, his eyelids drooping. It must have been good for him; maybe he wanted to roll off and sleep now, but Kakeru was not done. He grasped Jun’s buttocks in both hands, and thrust like a maniac as the onset of climax once again made itself known.

Then he grunted and came, delivering his spend deep inside Jun in four mighty spurts. His cock softening, he moved his hands up and pulled Jun’s torso on top of his again, turning gently so that they lay on their sides, still facing each other.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Jun whispered.

Kakeru’s lips found his once more, but stayed only for a second. “My bed should accommodate us both. Shall we get off the floor?”

Jun wore heels, whereas Kakeru for once did not, so he was first on his feet and had to help Jun up. “You’ll get used to them,” he said. “Next time we’re out together, I’ll wear mine, too. You’ll like that, won’t you? Being shorter than me...”

Jun stumbled; Kakeru caught him, and supported him all the way to the bed.

“You came a lot on my shirt, so I guess your legs are tired,” he murmured, brushing Jun’s cheek with his fingers as they lay together. Tears began to appear, though his smile was now strong as ever. Kakeru kissed his cheek. “Let’s sleep late.”

They drifted off in a loose embrace.

#

Jun knew he and Kakeru were lovers now; two more times they’d spent a wondrous night together at his place. This third day since the confession was made he thought he’d visit early. There were no gigs lined up for the day, so it seemed ideal. He wore heels again, getting better at walking in them: high-heeled pink PVC thigh-highs with platforms. They sort of matched his hair, which was styled as on that day.

Besides the boots, his attire comprised a “sweet lolita” dress, pink with ruffled black lace trimming around the low-cut neckline, the hem and the ends of the long sleeves. The skirt didn’t even reach to mid-thigh, but he liked to have some flesh visible between his boots and hemline.

He walked the whole way from his public housing estate to Kakeru’s. It wasn’t very far. But when he got there, and neared the slab wherein Kakeru dwelt, he saw something that brought back all the chill of that new year’s eve when he gazed upon the balcony times a hundred.

There was that girl again, and Kakeru, talking outside the first floor lift lobby.

Jun watched awhile, unable to move. Then she left, ran off. She must have lived on the estate, too. This was a problem.

He felt betrayed for a moment; then foolish, remembering that Kakeru had never said he loved him back. So they were just fuckbuddies, huh? Jun was on the same level as that girl to him?

The hurt evoked rage.

It motivated his steps. He pursued Kakeru, unsure what he’d do when he caught him. But he would catch him.

In the lift lobby he saw Kakeru was already going up. Jun took the stairs. Wearing high heels he took the stairs, faster than he’d ever taken stairs before, his feet be damned. As it happened, he arrived on the fifth storey before the lift, though his quarry alighted on the floor while he was catching his breath.

Had Kakeru looked to his side as he stepped along the gallery, he probably would have seen Jun. He had not. Instead, he must have heard the click of Jun’s heels, but the sound only made him turn around as he approached the door to his flat.

He almost jumped. “Junpon, you startled me! If you were visiting early today, you should have called.”

Jun managed to smile. He didn’t want anything to seem out of the ordinary about him, about his naïve emotions.

“Well, let’s get inside. I’ll put on some coffee for us.”

Jun nodded, and soon had been let in. Who was the fool now? Kakeru thought he didn’t know about his exploits—he’d get a rude awakening!

He shut and locked the door himself, just as he’d been expected to. But then he tackled Kakeru, wrestled him down to the floor. And there they were again.

“Ow,” Kakeru groaned from under him. “You should be more careful. I see you’re feisty today. And... your dress is cute. Is it new?”

Unbuckling Kakeru’s belt, Jun leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “I bought it just to go with these shoes. By the way, I saw you with the girl earlier.”

“Girl...? Oh, she—Ah! What are you...”

Jun had pulled his trousers and boxers down to his ankles, and now lifted his legs up in the air. For his part, Jun had not worn underwear today; and the use of force against his lover made his cock throb rigidly. He hugged Kakeru’s calves with one arm, lifting the front of his skirt with the other. His love-dart hit its target soon enough.

“No, you can’t,” Kakeru protested. “Not without any lubricant... and anyway, I thought I was the man!”

He was a man all right. Jun hated men and their promiscuous ways. He thrust his hips, pushing in a little of the way suddenly, dryly, painfully—it hurt his cock, but it must have hurt Kakeru’s butt more, for he cried. Such a cute cry he had; Jun remembered his jealousy of that voice with the distance disappointment afforded him.

“It hurts, Junpon! W-why? Is it the girl? Do you think I did something with her?”

Jun had heaved himself half-way in.

“Nngh... stop it.... I’m not interested in girls—especially not that one!”

He paused in his assault. Then, taking a deep breath, tightening the pipes in his neck, he affected a very silly voice—a feminised voice; but silly, he thought, because it was far from perfect. “What do you mean? You didn’t do anything with her? Why were you together?”

“You don’t have to do that, Junpon. I love your regular voice. That girl... she found out where I live, and came to ask me to be her boyfriend for money. I rejected her. I’m an artist, not a host... that’s what I told her.”

The truth replaced Jun’s hurt with an ache, different but no less bothersome, and quite a bit more profound. “I’m sorry,” he cried in his affected voice as he slowly pulled out. “I’m really sorry!” He laid Kakeru’s legs down. “I thought...”

“It’s all right.” Kakeru sat up, threw an arm around him. “You’ll have to do a lot worse, and based on something other than a misconception, to extinguish what I feel for you, Junpon.”

He’d begun to sob, but managed between sniffles: “Is that... do you... do you love me?”

“I love Junpon.”

Again they found themselves in an embrace, and this one seemed like it was never going to end. Till Kakeru sneezed.

“You caught a cold?” Jun whispered. “You should be in bed. I’ll make the coffee, and some soup, and serve it to you in bed.”

Kakeru snorted. “It’s not that bad...”

“You’re drivelling snot all over my new dress!”

“Ah... Ah—!”

Jun stood up, got out of the way of the sneeze just in time. “Pull your pants back on and get in bed,” he said in his most unaffected voice. “Then we’ll discuss what kinds of activities we can engage in that won’t soil my clothes, or give me your disease!”

“Scary...” Kakeru murmured. But he did as he was told.

#

They’d had their coffee, Kakeru his soup; and now he sat with his legs to the side of the bed drinking cold medicine from a wine glass. It really resembled wine, apart from how it stuck to the inside of the glass. It tasted a bit better.

“What are you doing uncovered?” Jun came in, whispering harshly.

“It’s hot. You have the heat turned up too high.”

“Well, that’s fine then. Take off your clothes.”

Kakeru stared for a moment, finished his medicine and set the glass on the bedside table. Then he began to undress. “I hope you don’t plan on sticking it in me dry again—I’m sick, you know. That much additional stress could _kill_ me.”

“No, no; I’ll never do it like that again.” He leaned close, softening the articulate hiss wherewith he communicated. “Do you have any candles? Long ones?”

Long ones. Kakeru didn’t have to be a genius to figure out where this was going. But he couldn’t help feeling he owed it to Jun, even though he’d just been victimised as a result of his jealous misunderstanding. To bend to Jun’s whims excited and comforted him at the same time. “There’s a closet by the entrance—long candles are in a box at the bottom.”

He went to get them, smiling that old, strong smile.

And Kakeru, having undressed completely, wet two fingers in his mouth. He’d have to prepare his anus as best he could. Leaning back on the bed, he pulled his legs up in the air, held them there with one arm, and started massaging his sphincter with the wet fingers. To him it was a small marvel, how gravity, squishing his buttocks and hips together in that position, gave his posterior a pleasing, womanish shape. He hoped Jun would be pleased with the presentation.

When Jun returned, he found Kakeru curled up with his legs in the air and one finger deep in his arsehole. He came to the side of the bed and looked down on him, smiling as ever; then he held up a long, red candle, nearly thick as a penis. He put the base in his mouth and sucked it off like a penis, right where Kakeru could watch as he fingered himself.

The candle trailed drool when Jun took it out of his mouth. “That’s the exact right position,” he said, his voice a little more than a whisper. “Move your hand away.”

Kakeru pulled his finger out from his tight, hot anus; then he used that hand to pull a buttock aside. He winced as the base of the candle made its landing, began drilling into him. Jun squeezed his other arsecheek to better open the way.

“That should be enough,” Jun said. Then his voice got high again: “Any deeper and your butt may devour it completely.”

It pleased Kakeru to know that Jun felt comfortable enough, alone with him, to play with his voice. Though he thought nothing could compare to that deep, commanding voice emanating from such an adorable person.

He heard a lighter.

“Y-you can’t be serious, Junpon.” An arm around each leg, Kakeru parted them a little to see. Indeed, the candle was lit.

“Curl up a little more; don’t you want to feel the hot wax drip on your bare flesh?”

“What a question to ask someone... but I’ll try it out, just for you.”

Kakeru yelped when the first drop hit the back of his thigh. For a moment he thought he couldn’t bear the pain, but it faded so quickly he changed his mind—until the next drop hit close to his anus. Jun giggled, a high-pitched giggle, and crawled onto the bed.

Taking hold of Kakeru’s legs for him, he put his own leg over Kakeru’s breast; and, facing the candle, he nearly sat on his face. “Suck me. If you bite down from the pain, I’ll shove a second candle in!”

Inside Jun’s skirt, his hard cock wagged above Kakeru’s face. He teased it with his tongue, which provided Jun directions to his mouth. He tried to keep his teeth out of the way as Jun fucked his face.

After a while, Kakeru came to anticipate each drop of wax. He couldn’t see his penis, but was certain of its present stiffness. Jun’s balls had such a delightful musk, too. He was ready to swallow when the spend gushed toward his throat.

Jun blew out the candle then, and let Kakeru’s legs fall. He didn’t bother removing the candle from his arse before he’d begun sucking him off. Kakeru thought he climaxed faster because of that little negligence.

The next morning it became apparent that Jun had caught the cold, too. Kakeru was there to bring him the same sweet bedside manner.


End file.
